Confessions
by Bookreader95
Summary: Really badly done but here it goes...Alicia Topping was used to the way that people would stop and stare. People had said that she d been blessed with the beauty of Aphrodite and the wisdom of Athena. Little did she know it was about to end.


**Random story I wrote…I'm kinda worried about whether or not I'm sane…**

_Confessions_

She walked down the wet cobblestone streets of London: not even flinching as mud and water got on her dress. The people around her stopped as she walked past the shops on her way to the church. Alicia Topping was used to the way that people would stop and stare. People had said that she`d been blessed with the beauty of Aphrodite and the wisdom of Athena. As much as she appreciated the thought, Alicia didn`t like to be compared to things that she deemed unreal. She couldn`t help but remember the rumours she had heard only days ago. It was hard to believe that Christmas Eve had only been yesterday...

She`d been conversing with a few ladies about presents when her sister came running up and asked to speak in private. We walked quietly back to her small house that she shared with a husband of her own and her two children. Alicia saw a look of pity in her sister eyes as they sat in the parlour.

"I`ve been hearing some rumours lately" her sister started slowly picking at the lace of her dress.

"My dear sister, I`ve never known you to be such a gossip"

"It`s about Marcus" she paused "and Meredith"

"What kind of rumour could have possibly been started about my husband and my best friend?" Alicia chuckled

After a deep breath her sister finally said "They've been seen sneaking around together"

"… I have to leave" Alicia quickly got to her feet and reached the door "Goodbye"

As she left the house her sister shouted out to her, but Alicia was in a haze. How could Meredith do something like that, they'd been friends for as long as Alicia could remember… and Marcus, they'd been married for thirteen years. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life; she'd been to the doctors that morning fearing illness only to find out that she was pregnant. How could she face them now knowing what they had done: How could she live with that information… She couldn't, she decided. A rumpling in her stomach reminded her that she wasn't thinking only for herself. She couldn't kill herself, but she couldn't let her child go through the pain that those two would have brought it either. The only way she could go on was if she got rid of them…forever. But how would she pull it off? Marcus was much stronger then she and Meredith would certainly notice something was off tonight if…

At that moment she realised that her so-called best friend would be at her house for Christmas dinner and that Marcus had made sure he had the night and the day after off from work so he would be home to, that meant that if she was going to do anything, it would have to be during dinner.

Alicia just finished dinner when she heard her husband and Meredith arrive.

"Just the finishing touch" she said as she opened the bag she'd bought from the store that afternoon. She brought out the meal as the two traitors sat down.

"Alicia, why aren't you eating dear?" Marcus looks up from his plate, concern written on his face

"I went to the doctors this morning"

"Ah yes, what did he have to say?" Marcus inquired

"It wasn't tuberculosis like I'd thought" she paused "I'm pregnant"

With that Marcus stood "I think this calls for a toast" Alicia noticed that both their plates were empty "To my beautiful wife and our soon to be Son or Daughter"

Alicia sipped her wine and raised her glass a second time "And to the two people who I trusted, who in turn, betrayed me and went behind my back" She saw the look of surprise on their faces "That's right, I know what you both do in your spare time. I hope that in life, you both get what's coming to you" Alicia sat back down and waited. The shopkeeper said that once consumed, the poison would take effect in a matter of minutes; they only had a matter of seconds now before the both of them dropped dead.

"Alicia, I would never cheat with your husband, I'm your best friend" Meredith moved so that she could look into Alicia's eyes "I've meet someone, and Marcus was only chaperoning us so that he wouldn't try anything with me"

"Honestly Alicia, I would never cheat on you," Marcus said as he reached out for Alicia's hand "I love you"

But just as Marcus finished, Meredith fell from her chair and soon after, Marcus joined her there. Tears were streaming down her face as she stood from her chair to where he husband and friend lie dead, when all of a sudden she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw blood dripping down her legs and pooling on the floor.

"No" she cried "This can't be happening, not now" and she fell to the floor and fainted.

Alicia didn't remember when she left the house this morning, or even if she'd changed out of her blood covered clothes after last night's catastrophe. All she knows is that she needed to get to the Cathedral to see Father James. She climbed the last few steps and opened the big wood doors. Alicia quickly made her way over to the confessional booths and sat down in one that had been reserved for Father James.

Alicia raised her bloodshot eyes and stared into the dark room opposite "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned"

**I know it's short, but I hope you liked it. **

-Bookreader95


End file.
